Counteract
by Alive-and-Dreaming 2.0
Summary: Two different worlds are forced together when The Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys are requested to travel the world together. Friendship, fights, and complications ensue, but something else is discovered that neither group would have ever expected...


**Hi! Welcome to my new version of Counteract! I hope you all enjoy it, and even if you don't, Please R&R!**

**-A&D**

* * *

Blossom Utonium awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She squinted in the general direction of the device, the electronic shrill throbbing through her newly awoken ears. She huffed and reached out, pressing the heavenly button that quieted the monster that was her clock.

She took a few seconds to shake herself awake, yawning throughout the process. Looking to her left, she smiled at the calender that hung on her wall._ 'Friday, May 18th'_, it read. two spaces over was a red circle over another date.

_Only three more days, _The redhead thought as she leaped out of bed to awaken her sisters.

She hummed as she knocked on the door with a green 'B'. She waited for any sign of movement before knocking once again. The sound of snoring was emitting through the closed door. After three distinct bangs and no reaction, Blossom opened the door to see her raven haired sister sleeping soundly.

"Buttercup, its time for school. Get up."

The lump of blankets that was her sister only stirred slightly. A second later, the snoring returned. Blossom sighed, wishing Buttercup wasn't so stubborn. Knowing she would have to resort to crueler measures, she flew to the kitchen, grabbed a metal pot and spoon and began to fly back, knocking gently on Bubble's door as she passed. Lucky for Blossom, that's all the blonde needed to be awoken.

As she returned to her green-eyed sisters room, she wound back her hand that held the spoon, letting a tiny smirk spread across her face.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

Buttercup jumped into the air as the sound of metal hitting metal filled the room. She hovered above her bed, her eyes wide and searching, before landing on her pink pajama clad sister. She gave her a menacing glare that if it were anyone else but Blossom that received it, they would have ran for the hills. But since it_ was_ Blossom, and she saw that sort of thing all the time, she simply giggled.

"I_ hate_ you." She seethed.

Blossom rolled her eyes, turning around and walking out of the green puff's room.

"Good morning to you, too."

* * *

After making sure Bubbles was awake, Blossom was able to focus on getting herself ready for the day. She sat down at her vanity, and stared at her reflection. Her burgundy hair cascaded down her torso in soft messy waves, making it look as if her hair was a deep red ocean. She examined her face, checking for blemishes...or any other sign of imperfection. She stopped when she looked at her eyes.

She often did this; looking in the mirror and forgetting who she was. Those pink orbs of hers would capture her gaze, and Blossom would find herself locked. She would stare so long that she would forget that those were her own eyes, that she was a super-heroine, that she had power that no other human-besides her sisters, of course- could dream of possessing. It was scary to think about how _no one_ else in the world woke up to an eye color other than blue, brown, hazel, or green. Not even her sisters. She was alone.

Well...not _entirely_.

But she didn't want to think of her evil counterpart right now. She wanted to get ready and have a great last day of school. She combed through her hair and began to tie back the top half of it into her signature red bow, but for some odd reason, Blossom couldn't focus on the simplicity. She couldn't get _him_ and his stupid brothers out of her mind now. Where was her counterpart? As she thought more, she realized that her and her sisters hadn't seen the boys for years. Were they dead? Not that Blossom would care, its just...

_Just what? _She asked herself.

For the life of her, Blossom couldn't figure it out.

* * *

When Blossom finished getting ready, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where the rest of her family already sat eating breakfast. "Good morning, Blossom!" Bubbles squealed, looking extra exuberant in her blue sundress.

The Professor looked up from his news paper and smiled at his red-haired daughter, saying a little good morning as well. Blossom returned the smile, grabbing a bowl of cereal and joining them at the table. "Good morning, everyone." She greeted warmly, even smiling at her grumpy green eyed sister, who was practically burying her face in her cup of coffee.

"Mph." She grumbled. Buttercup was most definitely _not_ a morning person.

Especially on school days.

"Are you girls excited for your tour? You know we're off first thing Monday morning." The Professor exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

Blossom and Bubbles giggled at their father's giddiness before saying, "Yes, Professor we know." in unison.

Buttercup, however seemed unnerved by the excitement.

"I just don't understand why were going to school right now. Were going to be traveling across the world in 72 hours, we should be preparing, not wasting time at school!" She complained as she sipped out of her green coffee mug.

Blossom sighed internally; Buttercup had been whining similar complaints each day this week.

"Buttercup, I've told you a million times-we've been preparing for _at least_ a month for this...and I hardly consider school a 'wast of time'."

"Besides," Bubbles spoke up. "Why do we need preparing anyways? Were just touring, meeting all the other countries in the world, eating at the fanciest restaurants, going to glamorous balls and galas-"

"Bubbles, your drooling." Buttercup interrupted , sneering at her wide-eyed sister.

Bubbles glared. Blossom cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I think what Bubbles was _trying_ to say was that the preparation for this was simple because _that's what this trip will be_-simple. We were instructed to make allies with certain countries in the world-most with which we're already on good terms with. All we really have to do is inform them of who we are and that we are _not_ a threat. The rest of the world still doesn't know about us and if they find out-they might think we're government weapons." Blossom laughed at the ridiculousness of it, that they could be considered weapons...

"Blossom's right. Once each country has established that you three are super heroines, and have them agree to not harm you, we will agree to help them if they are ever in need. The rest of the time we are there, we simply enjoy ourselves...with good publicity of course." The Professor explained. Buttercup groaned.

"Yeah, i got it. I didn't need the whole speech. It just...it seems unfair. Also cruel. Its extremely cruel." She mumbled, her complaint her own form of resign from the argument.

The family sat at the table for a little while after, having small talk and discussing what they had decided to bring on the trip, before the girls decided to head to school. Waving goodbye to the Professor, the girls grabbed their bags.

"Oh great, my own personal cell of misery." Blossom heard Buttercup mumble on their way out the door.

* * *

As the girls touched down in front of the school, they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

Blossom watched as Bubbles fixed her dress and ran over to the other cheerleaders, and how Buttercup zoomed off in the direction of the gym-most likely to meet up with the other volleyball girls.

She smiled at how easily her sisters made friends. They were both-in their own way- social butterfly's. Not that Blossom wasn't, she just...liked her alone time.

The pink puff walked over to a nearby tree and settled herself under it, criss-crossing her legs in a dainty fashion. Pulling out one of her favorite books, she let her imagination take her to another place. Somewhere far more peaceful.

* * *

Buttercup laughed as one of her volleyball friends made fun of Mitch Mitchellson.

"Like what do you expect me to do dude, kiss your feet because your shirt thinks you rock?" Buttercup laughed even harder than before. The girls surrounding her friend-her name was Erika- laughed just as hard.

"Oh my gosh. Ricky, I love you for saying that. It's about time someone called him out like that." Another girl-Jamie-exclaimed.

Erika had stopped laughing, and was now staring wide-eyed at something behind Buttercup.

"Whoa, check out the stalker on the other side of the gym." Erika announced, pointing to a kid sitting on the bleachers across from the girls. He had long black hair and a long, pointy nose. His beady blue eyes were intense, and it seemed they were staring strait at Buttercup. His grim frown slowly turned into a smirk as she turned her attention to him.

She shivered involuntarily. Something about that kid was off...

"Buttercup, I think the ugly duckling has a crush on youuu." One of the other girls teased. Buttercup awkwardly chuckled, struggling to turn away from the strange boy.

"Just ignore him." Buttercup said, wanting to take her own advice. She finally turned back around, and grabbed a nearby volleyball off the ground.

"So. We gonna play some ball or what?"

Behind Buttercup, the boy's smirk deepened as he leaned back and got comfortable.

* * *

"So Bubbles, when ya gonna date Mike?" One of her friends teased, encouraging a long "oooooooh" from the crowd. Bubbles blushed and rolled her eyes at the group. "Rachel, Mike and I are just friends!"

"Yeah, right." A girl in the crowd snorted. Bubbles pouted toward her.

"Jess? your taking her side?"

Jess smiled reassuringly. "Bubbles its just, you guys flirt like crazy, and everyone here notices it..." The group of cheerleaders nodded their heads, their curly ponytails bouncing around.

Bubbles 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms. Looking away from her so called 'friends', she looked around the outside of the school at all the groups of people relaxing before class.

As she looked around, a weird flash of blue caught her attention.

Startled, Bubbles tried to focus her vision and search for who had caused the flash. Looking around Bubbles couldn't see anyone out of place. The jocks stood a little distance away, punching each other and laughing. A little away from them were the weird kids, the ones who picked their nose and ate it. Bubbles cringed.

She squinted at the last group in her peripheral vision, the skaters. they all wore open plaid shirts and wore or held helmets. They were circled around someone, and from in between one of the kids legs Bubbles saw another flash of blue.

Excusing herself from her group of friends-some yelling apologies for teasing- she stalked over to the group of guys.

She shoved the boys apart, attempting to see what they were seeing.

Meanwhile, some were yelling "Duddde!" others were whispering with amazement. Bubbles grunted and shoved past the last boy, one who when shoved yelled, "Hey watch it bro!"

Bubbles ignored the boy that was now on the floor and looked toward the center to find a chubby boy with brown hair and freckles standing on a skateboard-his helmet lopsided and unlatched.

Bubbles stared at the boy, utterly dumbfounded. "Uh...I...what are you doing?"

The boy stared back, his brown eyes widening, before returning to normal. He smirked then, checking her out head to toe.

"Talking to a sexy babe, apparently."

Bubbles almost jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. It was deep and smooth...almost seductive. Definitely not what she expected from this kid.

Snapping out of it, Bubbles scoffed and walked off...baffled and confused.

* * *

Blossom was almost at her favorite part of her book when someone sat down next to her. Well, maybe not next to her so much as near her. Still, it was distracting. No one found this tree yet, this was her spot. Who does this person think he/she was?

Looking up and to her left where the person was sitting in the grass, Blossom realized this person was a he. A very, very nice looking he. The boy in front of her had blonde slicked back hair, and bright hazel eyes. His skin was tan and his body was toned-Blossom could tell from the white button up he wore.

The boy wasn't focused on Blossom though, actually, he seemed to be looking everywhere except her direction, regardless their close proximity.

The boy seemed to be rather angry, glaring at something in the distance. His features were dark and dangerous, and even though Blossom didn't know this boy, she felt like his face wasn't suppose to look like that.

It was strange.

"Can I help you?" Since he seamed to be very concentrated on something, Blossom expected him to jump at her words, or something of the like. Instead, he didn't even blink as he turned to Blossom and said, "No."

"Okay...Is there a reason your in my spot?" She asked bitterly.

The boy had a hint of a smirk on his face, and yet the glare was still present.

"Last time I checked this was public property." His voice was just like his expression. It didn't seem to fit him. His voice was deep and raspy, and Blossom had to suppress a chill from rising up her spine.

"Well your obviously not enjoying it as much as me, so why sit here in the first place?" She demanded. This boy was really getting under her skin, and he had barely uttered a sentence.

The boy continued to glare off into the distance, but now a tiny smirk played at his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Blossom glared at the boy. He must have sensed it, because he turned to her and glared right back.

* * *

On the way home from school the girls avoided conversation, not wanting to talk about their day. They flew through clouds, almost lazily. They had no rush to get home. Bubbles frowned at the tension between her and her sisters.

"Hey guys. Do you think I flirt with Mike Believe?" She questioned. Her sisters looked toward and yelled, "YES." in unison. Bubbles pout had deepened.

"Well, he doesn't flirt back right? I'm sure he knows were just friends...?" She looked toward her sisters again with a hopeful gaze. That hope was crushed when she saw the looks on their faces. Bubbles flinched and covered her eyes, flying through a cloud.

"Oh,_ no_. How am I supposed to face him now? I just want to be friends!" Bubbles cried, feeling helpless and cruel for leading a boy on. Blossom seemed to be struggling with her words, while Buttercup smirked, knowing just the right thing to say. She did a loop around a cloud and landed in front of her tormented sister.

"Well, good news for you. You won't have to face him for a _very_ long time. Starting Monday, our lives are gonna be su-weet." Buttercup exclaimed. Her grin was ear to ear, and as Blossom and Bubbles stared at their sister, they too grinned and flew with more purpose.

"Your right. I can not wait!" Bubbles squealed.

And as the girls made their way home, flipping and looping through the sky, their excitement surging through them, they forgot all about their weird encounters with the three, strange boys.


End file.
